thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-25597527-20150524220801
Hallo Forengemeinde, ich habe das Pfingstwochenende genutz, um mir die 13 Folgen von Z-Nation anzuschauen. Als Hintergrundinfo: EIn Gebissener ( Murphy ) überlebt dank eines Impfstoffes und muss von New York nach Kalifornien gebracht werden, da die Station überrannt wird. Die Hoffnung beruht darauf, dass man dann aus dessen Blut weiteren Impfstoff produzieren kann. Die 1. Staffel besteht aus 13 Folge und zeigt eine post-apokalyptsche Welt mit neuen Regeln und Werten, so gelten z.B. Patronen oder Drogen als neue Tauschwährung, aber auch andere Sachen können getauscht werden. Auf dieser Reise kommte es gleich in der ersten Folgen zum Zusammenschluß einer festen "Crew", welche natürlich im weiteren Verlauf der Staffel Verluste hinnehmen muss. Auch wird der Ansatz einer Erklärung für die Zombiepandemie mitgeliefert. Im Gegensatz zu TWD ist die Gruppe mit imsgesamt 9 Menschen aber kleiner und dadurch übersichtlicher, Mitglied, ohne physich vorhanden zu sein, ist ein NSA-Agent ( wobei Nerd wohl treffender wäre ) in einer fernen Basis, der aufgrund seines Zugriffs auf diverse Netzwerke immer wieder zum Lenker oder auch Retter der Gruppe wird. Neben dem Überleben der Gruppe steht natürlich auch das Durchführen der Mission im Vordergrund. Mein Urteil ohne allzuviel über die Serie zu verraten: Das Niveau von TWD wird nicht erreicht, Z-Nation ist deutlich trashiger und es fehlt die Düsterheit von TWD. Gesellschaftliche Kritik ist eher sparsam vorhanden, Charakterentwicklung in der 1. Staffel nicht der Hauptaspekt. Außerdem kann der Virus auch auf Säugetiere übergehen. "Running-Gag" ist z.B. dass öfters gleichzeitig den Personen die Munition ausgeht, in der nächsten Folge aber wieder aus allen Rohren geschossen werden kann. Metaphysisch wird es zudem, dass Murphy, der Träger des Antiviruses, sich frei zwischen den Zombies ( welche auch so genannt werden ), bewegen kann und gar über die Möglichkeit der Steuerung dieser durch Gedankenkraft hat. Diese Fähigkeit kann er auch bei normalen Menschen anwenden, wenn diese durch Ihn verletzt werden oder seine Körperflüssigkeit aufnehmen, z.B. durch kratzen der Person oder Aufnehmen des Speichels beim trinken. Diese Fähigkeit entwickelt sich aber erst im Laufe der Staffel. Dass Murphy auch über ein ordentliches Maß an Skrupellosigkeit verfügt, soll ebenfalls erwähnt werden. Meiner Meinung nach will Z-Nation als Persiflage durchgehen, und als solche sollte man es auch sehen. Sprüche und Humor, gespickt mit Andeutungen aus bekannten Filmen kommen nicht zu kurz. Selbst TWD kann man erkennen, ist doch in einer Folge von einem Ex-Cop die Rede, welcher sich mit anderen Überlebenden in einem Gefängnis verschanzt haben. Es wird auch kräftig abgekupfert, manche Situation wird Film- und Genreliebhabern einfach bekannt vorkommen. Immer wieder werden die "Zs", wie die Zombies genannt werden, als "Braineater" bezeichnet, was aber defacto nicht vorkommt und auch der Ausbreitung irgendwie hinderlich wäre. Splatterfreunde kommen nicht zu kurz, denn unblutig ist Z-Nation nicht. Allerdings wirken diese Spezialeffekte billiger und dadurch teilweise bewußt übertrieben, dienen aber nicht ihrer selbst willen. Die ganze Staffel lebt mit einer gewissen Leichtigkeit, so richtig schwere Sorgen kommen selten vor und wirken dann manchmal eher aufgesetzt. Allerdings sind durchaus ernste Momente und auch Traumabewältigung ein Thema, ganz befreit von Ernst wollte man es wohl nicht angehen lassen. Von einer Gratwanderung zu sprechen, wäre aber dann wieder zu viel. Z-Nation ist im Gegensatz zu TWD leichte Kost und will amüsieren und unterhalten, ohne den Zuschauer allzuviel abzuverlangen. Auch darf man bei Z-Nation noch weniger Logik erwarten, wo nämlich z.B. die Server und Netzwerke ihre Energie beziehen, auf die der NSA-Mann Zugriff hat, wird nicht wirklich ernsthaft versucht zu erklären. Das ist umso merkwürdiger, da die Geschichte so um 3 Jahre nach dem Ausbruch spielt. Das Ganze wirkt manchmal so, als hätte man munter drauflos gefilmt und wenn jemand eine andere oder bessere Idee hatte, wird diese eingebracht. Das Prädikat "TWD-light" wäre hier sicher unangemessen. Wer die ganz harte und düstere Kost nach alter romeroscher oder italienischer Art sehen will, ist definitiv bei der falschen Serie. Diesen Anspruch will und kann die Serie auch nicht erfüllen. Z-Nation darf man im Sinne von "Braindead" oder "The '''Return of the Living Dead" verstehen und funktioniert auch so. '''Wer "Fun-Splatter" mag und einfach mal witzig unterhalten werden will, kann hier auf seine Kosten kommen. Ich habe mich prächtig amüsiert und freue mich schon auf die Asstrahlung, welche angeblich bei RTL2 stattfinden soll. Hoffentlich versucht man da nicht durch eine "ernste" Synchronisation das ganze heftiger werden zu lassen und erhält den Charme der Serie. Dieser ist nämlich vorhanden, trotz aller Logikfehler.